


The dog next door

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2018 AND I STILL DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG, Alternate Universe, Fluff, LOKI AS CHANGKYUNS DOG, M/M, changki rise 2k18, i just did it briefly, nohatejustlove, slight angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: The title pretty sums it up…Or the story in which Changkyun owns a terrier and he’s the new person in the neighbourhood. Kihyun just loves dogs, and maybe something more.(Read: The neighbours AU no one asked for)





	The dog next door

**Author's Note:**

> Please,
> 
> I tried my best to not hurt myself while I am writing a certain part.
> 
> BUT THIS ISNT ALL ANGST. JUST A LITTLE, TINY BIT.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Screech.

Loud thuds.

Then a loud crash. Sounds of slow and heavy footsteps followed. Kihyun furrowed his brows and buried his face deeper into his pillow. He is a light sleeper, and for a moment there- wait, is he being _robbed?_ Kihyun’s adrenaline started to rush all through his veins. He bolted up from his bed then carefully examined his still dark room, eyes scanning like a hawk for any unwanted movement or if anything, an intruder.

 _One second… Ten… A minute._ He stayed still. But there was none. The tired brunette sighed softly as he went back to the comfort of his bed, burying himself in an overly sized duvet. After a few mere seconds, he found himself falling right back to sleep. Maybe he was just lucidly dreaming.

Okay, **maybe not.** Because there goes the noise again. This time with weird scratches, as if someone is digging holes right through the carpeted floor. Kihyun half-screamed, half-tried to suppress his own voice. He can now make out the whole picture. All the noises are coming from the next door, and it irked him.

This is why he chose the farthest end unit, so minimal disturbance will annoy him. But boy was he wrong. Kihyun stretched his arm sideward, eyes still half lidded as he blindly searched for his phone. When he got a hold of the device, he immediately looked at the time.

Although he won’t admit by how the brightness almost made him temporarily blind for a split second.

“What the fuck?” He muttered under his breath, eyes squinting. His face morphed into disbelief (and a constipated look, too). Too tired to even raise an octave. The clock on his phone read 5:23AM, and seriously. He means… **_SERIOUSLY._** Who wakes up at this ungodly hour on a Sunday? _(read: him. When he binge-watched a drama on a Saturday night, and ends up not falling asleep because the plot was breaking him that he had to do a general cleaning to ease his weak ass heart.)_

He groaned, squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to imagine that the sound wasn’t there. The brunette male thought of catching his sleepiness.

But who was he kidding? The chances of him falling back into a sweet slumber is if either the sound from the next door stops or if he kills himself. Which he thinks, after a heartbeat, that the latter is a freaking ridiculous thing to do. “Or maybe….” He says, the cogs in his head starts to do wonders. “Maybe if I ask that person nicely… He would tone it down a little. Yeah. That should work.” Kihyun nodded firmly at his own plan.

He swung his legs and planted his feet at the carpeted floor. The now determined male stood up and made a quick stretch, easing his nerves for the stunt he’s about to pull. He walked to the door and slipped on a pair of the easiest sneakers to wear.

-

So he stood there, at a loss for words as the boy across him is a God damn… no, _hot damn_ type of a neighbour. He had this distinct sharp eyes that matched his slightly big nares, but nonetheless adorable nose, those sweat trickling down his forehead, and the side of his neck- _shit_ \- and those lips. _God._ Kihyun hoped he at least dressed nicely, or probably washed his face to look neat because who knows he’d be greeted with this fine, handsome young man, and- 

“Excuse me, may I help you?” ‘Fine, handsome young man’ suddenly snapped the brunette out of his reverie. “Oh… Uh…” _Shit. Kihyun, talk. Where was the confidence you had just a few minutes ago?_ He imagined himself scolding his reflection in the mirror. Kihyun looked elsewhere but the boy in front of him, nibbling at his inner cheek. He shot a glance inside, by the handsome boy’s shoulder.

How stupid can he get? **OF COURSE** , the noise is from someone who just moved in. Which by the way, the said area was unoccupied for about half a year already. _Bright, Kihyun. Clever._ Now he realized that this person is just getting settled, and is now unboxing and decorating his room at 5 something fucking AM in the morning.

He gulped and finally decided to look at the other male. “Can you- what the-!” Kihyun panicked for a moment when something nudged at his leg. The shocked male almost dived onto the ground as he abruptly crouched down, petting the buff dog, almost throwing himself onto the struggling animal because yes, he is a sucker for dogs. The said dog whimpered a little as it wriggled out of Kihyun’s hold and ran back into the apartment.

The owner didn’t missed Kihyun’s longing look.

Out of all the noises in the now waking locality, the chuckle that came from the new boy in the area was the only thing Kihyun heard clearly. He stood up and almost put his palms into a praying position because thank God for blessing him with such a hot neighbour, and a young one too. _(Yes, he is assuming – stop judging.)_

“Uh- what a cute pit bull you have.” Kihyun managed to say, trying to make the eerie atmosphere get washed out. “I’m Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun, by the way.” Because he wanted to know his name. No, he needed to. He is that desperate and may the Lord bless his thirstiness.

Hot neighbour nodded slightly. “Im Changkyun.” Kihyun looked at the other male as if the name perfectly matched him. As if the heavens gave that name to him specially. **Wow.** Biased deities. “Also, it’s a Staffie, I mean the dog.” Changkyun says, albeit evidently shy. Kihyun in return smiles- his signature all teeth, dimples showing, eye smile. YES, he is trying to at least appear charming. “Staffie? What a great name for her. It really suits that big ball of sunshine, you know.”

Now he can finally say they’d fallen into a comfortable ambiance. 

Until Changkyun cleared his throat, scratched his nape, and looked at Kihyun with an apologetic smile. 

“Staffie. Uhm... Short for Staffordshire bull terrier. His name is Loki.” Kihyun kept that smile on his face then he nodded slowly. “Ah, welcome to the neighbourhood, I guess? I’m on the door on your left, the last unit… If by chance, you need help on anything… Don’t hesitate to knock on my door.” If there is a world record for how fast a person can take going back inside his apartment, Kihyun is damn sure he must’ve gotten that award.

He didn’t get to extend his sleep by the way, and when the morning of Monday approached- the house was squeaky clean.

_A+ for the effort._

-

It was three weeks - not that he’s counting – when he bumped into Changkyun in the nearby grocery store. The said boy was glaring at the cereals section, and Kihyun found that wrinkled forehead adorable. He debated whether to go over and ask him what’s wrong or just pass him by like he hadn’t seen the boy. Because the incident was still swimming in his subconscious. But Changkyun indeed looked like he was struggling, and so Kihyun made up his mind. He approached Changkyun, pushing his cart. “Got a trouble in choosing?”

The sharp eyes looked so endearing when it changed into somewhat looked like saucers, and he was slightly taken aback by Kihyun’s voice. Changkyun let out a nervous laugh as he scratched his nape. _Cute._ Kihyun thought. It must’ve been the younger one’s automatic response.

“I was just thinking if the 20% more ‘free’ is just the size of the box, or if they legit included a couple cereals in there.” Changkyun said, intently scanning all the boxes that has the new promo, as if this is a life and death situation. 

Kihyun took all his willpower to not smile so brightly because how adorable can Changkyun get? “Well, if the price is the same, I guess there’s no harm in buying one.” That’s what he does. After all, free stuff is free stuff. The other male made an approving hum as he took three boxes of different cereals, with the same promo.

The two managed to finish the things on the list – yes, both of them keeps one, and it made Kihyun happy – and they exchanged a couple of information. He was right. Changkyun is still a student, and is in his last year as a biology student, and decided to move in because the place was the closest he can find from his university (and the only one that allows pets).

Changkyun is an animal lover, particularly dogs. Kihyun couldn’t have been a lot happier. They exchanged informations on which breed suits their taste. The differences between familiar-looking dogs. The places where to take dogs for a walk. The stores where you can buy treats and clothes for them. It was a long but fun conversation. Mostly Kihyun suggesting things because Changkyun is new to the area after all.

Kihyun learned that Loki is a senior dog. The moment Changkyun’s eyes showed a hint of sadness, the elder male immediately changed the subject. He knew how much it hurt losing your companion for almost all your life. Kihyun lost his dog a couple years back. He was so broken to the point of not taking shelter for another puppy. He knew he just couldn’t handle another heartbreak.

Changkyun asked about Kihyun’s work. The elder voluntarily made a short story time. He talked about his job as a blogger for a certain company. About his articles consisting of the trendy fashion, the newest and the variations on the cosmetic line - generally about beautification. Changkyun was in awe because for him the elder doesn’t seem to be the type.

Kihyun also mentioned that he is a part-time photographer, and a graphic artist. The younger was so hyped. Their differences in their skills and knowledge excites both of them and their stomach began grumbling before they realized it was time to eat dinner. They had been talking for so long.

Kihyun invited the younger for the evening meal in which Changkyun happily accepted, bringing Loki with him. They worked side-by-side as the younger insisted on helping him (because it was the ‘least thing he could do’). Dinner was served and everything seems to fall into place.

Just like that, things went a little lighter between them.

They started to hang out every time both of them has free time. Dinner or movie nights every weekend never seemed to be too foreign. Barging in on each other’s unit at any given time of the day also became common (knockings be damned). Kihyun, who never liked to exercise began tagging along every time Changkyun takes out Loki for a walk.

When the younger is being put under an immense level of stress because of university, Kihyun comes to the rescue by cooking different sorts of comfort food that he knows Changkyun likes. Other times, easing the younger’s mind means laying side by side, shoulders and arms touching. Kihyun sings all of Changkyun’s favourite lullabies until the younger’s breathing becomes even, and his eyes are shut deep.

_Thanks to Cap’n Crunch, Froot loops, and Oreo O’s._

-

Saturday rolled in like a flash. Weekdays at work seems to be too fast due to the hectic schedules and deadlines, and Kihyun’s toxic boss. So here he is, dropping his trash bag at the designated trash bin on the farthest right on their floor. After cleaning his mess for the whole working days. Kihyun heaved a sigh and turned his heel only to see Changkyun’s dog, Loki, approaching him with a Thor stuffed toy hanging on his mouth.

Kihyun cooed at Loki and hunched over to pet the dog, who’s wagging his tail furiously. He kept pushing the toy in Kihyun’s hold. “Aw, do you want me to take it?” The brunette asks, smiling at the buff dog, and takes the stuffed toy, hugging it. He pets the overly cute animal once again. Kihyun just cannot get over with Loki’s adorableness.

It was then when he heard a soft gasp. Kihyun looked up to see Changkyun wearing his surprised expression, staring at them (and carrying a bag of trash as well). “Loki doesn’t let anyone touch his Thor. You can look, but you can never touch. Even with my best bud, Jooheonie.” The younger smiled in amusement as he went on with his task. “I’m really surprised he did that.”

Kihyun’s heart swell in pride. He pulled Loki to a tight hug, with the said dog wriggling his body but not moving away unlike the first time they’ve met. Instead, the buff dog licked Kihyun’s face. Kihyun looked up and beamed at the younger. It was always that feeling of victory when you won over an animal’s heart.

“He _likes_ you.” Changkyun mumbles. His eyes not leaving the two. Only a few people can get close to his dog. Although he isn’t surprised that Loki has taken a liking on Kihyun but it was too fast. Jooheon and Hyunwoo took years to win Loki over but Kihyun… He just couldn’t understand how. 

It’s just only a couple of months since he moved in and spent most of their time with the blogger, him and Loki. Thinking back, it was a lot of fun and a whole lot of feelings going on a roller coaster ride. Changkyun is comfortable around the elder, and maybe Loki is too. There is this lingering feeling that he cannot pinpoint out. It was sitting right at the tip of his tongue. Or _was it somewhere in his heart?_ All Changkyun knows is that it’s all for Kihyun. His quirks. His arguments. His hidden dimples, sharp features, and breath-taking smile. 

Is this the feeling of falling in-

“Chang?” His head snapped to the direction of the voice. Changkyun saw Kihyun walking past him, Loki in tow. How long was he standing there? “Yeah?” He followed the two, dusting his hand as if he hadn’t spaced out for a moment there. “I was asking if you want to come over for breakfast. I’m about to make pancakes.” Kihyun said nonchalantly. The doll still in his hold.

“Sure.”

-

Kihyun hasn’t seen the younger for two weeks now. No messages, missed calls or random break-ins in his unit. It was really strange, considering Changkyun never forgets to at least drop-by and greet him despite his struggles with university. He thought of giving the younger some time. Because what if he is really just a busy person, and that this is one of those all-nighters.

But, he has had enough. With a tub of ice cream and a bag of frozen fries, ready to be cooked, he knocked on the younger’s door, just to be respectful with whatever Changkyun has been up to. Kihyun’s brows furrowed, lips forming a small pout. Usually, Changkyun answers right away or screams ‘Just a moment’ and there are shuffling behind the door. This time, it was eerily quiet. It heightened Kihyun’s senses. All types of worst case scenarios began flashing right before his eyes.

He was about to retreat back to his apartment and call the landlord for help when he hears the door click. It revealed a distressed looking Changkyun. Dark bags under his eyes. His hair can be mistaken as a birds nest. The poor boy looked like he hadn’t showered or even had a decent meal for the past days.

Kihyun immediately placed the food on the floor and pulled Changkyun in for a tight, warm hug. With him caressing the younger’s back. It was just a few seconds before the frail boy breaks in his hold. Changkyun is bawling. The elder peeks inside the apartment only to see Loki’s toys everywhere, but the dog isn’t in sight. He isn’t where he is supposed to be, greeting Kihyun by the door.

Kihyun’s breath hitched.

_He knows._

It made him hug the younger tighter and whisper comforting words. Changkyun just cries. Sobbing harshly as if he hadn’t cried this much. As if he had bottled everything up. They both hadn’t moved in that spot for about half an hour. Kihyun is still hugging the younger while Changkyun is clinging onto the other for dear life.

Kihyun pulls away when the room next to Changkyun opens and the couple throws them a weird look before going in the lift. He brushed the younger’s fringe away from his forehead before cupping his face, thumbs caressing the damp cheeks. “Let’s get you inside and make some food, hm?” Kihyun feels sad for the younger. He looked so broken and drained. Like the life from his body has been taken away.

All Changkyun can do was nod, cry some more, and let out soft whimpers of pain.

The elder lead Changkyun inside, putting the ice cream and frozen fries in the fridge. He worked in haste with what is left in the younger’s kitchen that is deemed to be edible. Kihyun checks Changkyun from time to time who’s silently sitting by the dining table. It never fails for his heart to ache seeing the younger boy in that state.

Dinner went by uneventful, save for Changkyun’s sudden outburst of tears. Kihyun is there to help him every moment the younger remembers Loki. The elder also managed to coax the university boy in taking a bath. A nice warm bath with rose bath bombs to relax the younger’s mind and body.

“Do you have work tomorrow, hyung?” Changkyun says, voice merely above a whisper. His tone is rough and ragged. Maybe from the crying and the lack of proper conversation in days. “I don’t. It’s my day off.” Kihyun _lies_. He didn’t do it to take advantage of the poor boy. Not to make advances for the growing feeling he has. He did it because he knows exactly how it feels.

“Can you… c-can you please stay with me?” If Kihyun has some trouble with hearing, then maybe he hadn’t heard that soft plea. Good thing his senses are in their right state, and that they served him well today. “Sure. Do you want to sleep or watch some movies?”

Changkyun was quiet for half a minute. He held Kihyun’s wrist and gently tugged at the elder male. Kihyun just followed Changkyun’s footsteps. They both settled in bed. With the younger resting his head over the blogger’s chest. Kihyun loosely wraps an arm around Changkyun’s waist and hums calming tunes. He pulls the cover over the both of them. 

Changkyun pats Kihyun’s chest lightly before falling asleep. He didn’t have to say it out loud. Kihyun knows. He presses a soft kiss over the younger’s head in return.

-

Visiting and checking on the younger became a normal thing. Kihyun would cook breakfast for two, and they will eat it on either of their apartments. Other times, the elder will make extra servings with different types of food and will have Changkyun store it in his fridge in case the schedule of his class changes, or if Kihyun has some errands to do or an overtime at work.

Their domesticity is overflowing.

Kihyun is now on his way to give Changkyun his forgotten flash disk that holds his entire presentation for today. Which, by the way, said presentation will determine if the younger will be able to pass the class or not. He is panting when he reached the audio visual room.

“Hyung! I’m so sorry for the trouble.” Changkyun approaches him, wearing a simple khaki pants topped with a black button up shirt that hugged his body in all the right places. The younger’s hair almost made Kihyun choke in his own spit. Because this is the first time he had seen Changkyun with his brown hair parted on the left side. With some of his fringe neatly styled to look like it’s falling on his forehead down to his right eye.

Kihyun just _blinks_ \- hand stretched, palm up. The flash drive sitting over it.

It was a soft, feather-like sensation that brought him back to earth. Kihyun stared at Changkyun’s retreating back with utter confusion written all over his face. What just happened? Why was he spacing out? Is that Changkyun’s lips… right on his- _it can’t be._

The shocked male tried to chase after the younger but the door to the AV room has already clicked shut. Kihyun let out a soft sigh and just wished in his head that Changkyun will do his best. He will have to ask him about it. For now, he needs to head home and prepare a meal for the younger who will surely demand being hungry when he reaches Kihyun’s apartment.

 

Changkyun just finished doing the dishes and Kihyun is waiting for him by the couch, flipping through the channels. He tried his best to be casual. The question in his head, he needed to keep it at bay. The younger passed his final presentation and they had decided to do a mini celebration. Kihyun can’t just pop a random question. He didn’t have the heart to partially ruin the younger’s happiness with it.

_What if he is just imagining things?_

“Is something the matter, hyung? You’ve been out of it since I came here.”

_How in the world did he know?_

“What are you talking about?” Kihyun looked at the younger who is now sitting beside him, face morphed into a questioning expression. Instead of getting an answer, the younger leaned in and pressed a kiss over Kihyun’s lips. _“This.”_ Changkyun calmly said. His breath still warm and lingering. He hasn’t pulled his face away, yet. The younger stayed close, dangerously close at Kihyun’s now panic-stricken face.

The elder just breathes, slow and deep, as if in a trance. 

Changkyun closes the gap between them once again. This time he stays still, letting Kihyun get the message. Kihyun’s eyes flutter close and he smiles at the soft pressing of their lips. Changkyun does it too. He brings his arms up to gently cup a part of the elder’s neck, his thumb massaging the area on Kihyun’s lower cheeks and jaw. The innocent kiss became a liplock after a couple of minutes. With Kihyun’s arms roaming the younger’s torso, abdomen and back. 

They both pulled away when their breaths deemed insufficient. Changkyun pressed his forehead against the elder, Kihyun’s eyes still shut. They are breathing softly, catching up with the lost oxygen.

The younger didn’t want to ruin the light mood and it made him use his inside voice, low and quiet. “Hyung, open your eyes.”

Kihyun did as he was told and was met with Changkyun’s gaze. The kind of gaze whenever the younger looks at something he badly wants. The look of a person who’s staring at their universe. The look of a person in love. Since _when_ did the younger looked at him like this? He never noticed. Maybe because he is busy nursing his own feelings.

They didn’t lead each other on but there is something unspoken to what they have. Something _unlabeled._ Something _exclusive_ yet no one dared to make it official.

“Can we make us work? _I want you,_ Kihyun hyung.” Changkyun breathed on him all the while caressing his cheeks with the younger’s thumbs.

Kihyun was speechless for a moment. They both know there is something going on between them but the elder isn’t quite quipped to this. This is somehow too early yet took long enough. Too dragged on… passed the deadline.

“I- _yes._ Of course.” This was his first words in the whole random kiss fiasco. “I mean, yes. I want you too, Chang.” Kihyun couldn’t help the blush creeping up on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. He shuts his eyes, unable to look now at the younger who shoots him his dashing smile.

Changkyun pecks his lips for finality. “There, sealed with a kiss. You can’t escape from me now. Ha.” The younger says and laughs like a maniac as he gets up from the couch and walks out of the elder’s apartment, leaving a baffled Kihyun.

_Little did the elder know that Changkyun was inside the huge closet, suppressing his own scream of joy while biting at a handkerchief._

-

“Changkyun.” Kihyun taps the younger’s cheeks and pries the arms away that’s tightly holding him. The younger just groans and pulls Kihyun back, grip tightening around his waist. “Baby, I need to get ready for work. Come on, let me go now.” He mumbles, gently threading his fingers across the younger’s soft locks. Then presses a soft kiss at the sleeping male’s forehead as if compensating for disturbing Changkyun’s sleep.

The younger makes some whining noises before nuzzling his face on the crook of Kihyun’s neck. “No. Stay.” Voice thick with sleep. He shows no sign of letting the elder go.

Kihyun, strongly defeated, sighs softly and smiles at how clingy and adorable Changkyun can get in the mornings. “You know if I don’t show up for work under your request, you will owe me something right?” He waits for a response but doesn’t get any. Because in just a matter of seconds, the younger is now drifting back to dreamland.

_Owing Kihyun means doing all the housework for the entire week. Knowing Changkyun always follows the elders orders, this is a winning compromise for Kihyun._

Though the photographer will still check every chore that has been deemed _'done'_ , he never minds it. Kihyun loves Changkyun after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and appreciate comments, really. ILY :)


End file.
